


let it snow

by rou



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rou/pseuds/rou
Summary: happy valentine’s 💞
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	let it snow

  
_let it snow_

_let it snow_

_let it snow_

  
  
_as long as you'love me so._  
  


[tumblr](https://brolinskeep.tumblr.com/post/643128425454911488/happy-valentines) | [ig](https://www.instagram.com/p/CLSWtaOFcHM/)

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  credit #1: [Canadian Winter by Alexander Bischoff](https://alexbischoffphotography.tumblr.com/post/154168849938/canadian-winter)   
>  credit #2: Benjamin by Simon Amstell 
> 
> disclaimer: these are fanarts made for nothing but fandomly fun, no copyright infringement of any kind is intended.  
>   
> please do NOT repost my stuff anywhere without my permission. thank you.


End file.
